enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullies
Bullies & Bad Intentions is the fourth episode of Mystic Forest Fighters. Previous: Eleventh Murder Next: Enlightenment Summary Under the night sky, a chicken hastily runs away, being pursued by Luke and Lucille. Eventually they catch the chicken and battle it, with Luke defeating it. Luke then revealed cards that the chicken had stolen from a bar. Luke notices that the 3 of Spades is missing, prompting the chicken to run away. The chicken is then struck down with a lightning spell from Anastasia, who comes out from behind a dumpster. Luke scolds Anastasia for using magic during a criminal chase, but Anastasia shrugs it off. Anastasia reveals that she has the missing card, as she had seen the chicken stealing the cards earlier at the bar and took the card to use as a coaster. Luke then scolds her once again, telling her she should have been at the guild earlier instead of at a bar, since they're supposed to be watching her. Lucille threatens Anastasia, but Luke cuts them off by bringing up that they need to bring the chicken to jail. Back at the guild, Noah pressures Joey to go with him to the dining hall for a late night snack. Purry overhears this and joins them. The three agree to go to the dining hall together, and head there. On the way over, the three bond over conversation regarding Purry joining the guild. Noah brings up how Purry's screaming irritated him, and he asks her not to do it anymore. After bringing the chicken in for arrest, Luke goes to speak with Chief Pupper. Chief Pupper tells Luke about a protection program where all eight year-olds, sixteen year-olds and twenty-six year-olds in Enchino are under surveillance to protect them from Enchi. Luke then receives a phone call from Oswald, who he never gave his phone number to. Oswald tells Luke that he has information on Enchi, explaining how all of Enchi's victims lived in the southern part of Enchino, possibly meaning Enchi is located in the south. Luke then tells this to Chief Pupper, as Chief Pupper assures Luke that he'll bring this information to Walter. Before leaving with Lucille and Anastasia, Luke beckons Chief Pupper to "Watch out for chickens." Back at the guild, Anastasia heads to the food court while Luke and Lucille head back to their room. Lucille is happy to finally be alone with Luke, as the two make use of their time without Anastasia by talking. Luke brings up Lucille's determination to stop Enchi, questioning her about it, but she is evasive to answer. Further into conversation, Lucille tells Luke how she joined the guild three years ago and went solo recently. When Luke asks Lucille who her partner was, Lucille begins to tear up before telling him Frederick Kingsley. Luke recognizes this as Enchi's fifth victim, who happened to be the same age as Luke. Luke tightly hugs Lucille, as Lucille explains how Frederick was determined to stop Enchi, despite Saad telling him not to. Frederick was killed while hunting Enchi, causing Lucille to desire revenge. Lucille then reveals that her and Frederick were dating, and had been discussing marriage before his death. Lucille breaks down and cries hard into Luke's chest. Lucille comments through her tears that Frederick had Luke's eyes, before telling Luke to promise her he won't get killed. Luke tells her that he was intending to stop Enchi no matter what it took, even if it killed him, but promises to be careful for Lucille. Losing control of herself, Lucille quickly kisses Luke. She quickly apologizes, as Luke tells her not to and kisses her back. Lucille professes her love to Luke, but says that it's so soon after Frederick's death and she isn't ready to start up again. Luke tells her to let him know when she's ready, and that he'll be there for her until then. In the dining hall, two rhinos spot Joey and begin gossiping about how the guild isn't a "daycare". Noah and Purry get food, while Anastasia enters and intimidates the two. The rhinos approach Joey, apologizing to him for his "demotion" to becoming a daycare provider for Noah. Joey denies this, telling the rhinos that they're jealous, to which they deny. Joey continues to defend Noah, talking down at the rhinos. One of the rhinos then tells Joey that he needs to drop Noah, before Noah is seriously injured. Joey tells off the rhinos, describing his "demotion" as a "promotion", before leaving them. As Joey leaves, a rhino makes a joke about Joey's dead brother. Meanwhile, Anastasia makes Noah uncomfortable, prompting him to head over to a table to get more food, when she follows him and glares. Noah asks her who she's looking at, to which she replies with how she doesn't like Noah. Noah tells Anastasia to get away from him, when she says she won't until Noah is "gone". Noah tells her to pick on someone her own size, prompting her to say that she will. Noah grabs his food and quickly heads back to the table with Purry. Anastasia secretly slips a knife into her dress, when Joey notices Noah looking upset. Joey tells Anastasia to go back to Luke, when she says that she'll go back when Luke's asleep since he has "that little bitch" with him. As Joey begins heading out with Noah and Purry, Anastasia calls him Mr. Babysitter. Upon leaving the dining hall, Joey tells Noah and Purry not to listen to bullies. Joey and Noah get back to their room, as Purry leaves to go back to her partner. Joey goes to take a shower, as he begins to cry while muttering an apology to someone named William. In the streets of Enchino at night, Oswald stumbles through to a back alleyway. In the alleyway, Oswald meets up with Fertwin. Fertwin tells Oswald that he has a simple request for him. Meanwhile, Anastasia arrives back to her room and finds Luke and Lucille sleeping. She kisses Luke on the forehead before going to take a shower. She threatens Noah and Lucille in the shower, before heading off to bed with Luke and Lucille. Joey comes out of the shower and says goodnight to Noah, as the two turn out the lights. Back in the streets, Fertwin runs to a phone booth and calls someone. He happily tells the person on the phone that someone is screwed, then hangs up. Oswald looks on from a rooftop in the distance, smiling. The next day, Luke wakes up in bed alone with Anastasia. He becomes concerned due to Lucille never waking up so early. Anastasia doesn't let Luke leave bed when he tries to go find his partner. Meanwhile, Noah and Joey wake up in their room, as Joey isn't in the mood to get out of bed. Lucille awakens to being squirted with water, only to discover she's in a den full of elephants. She confusedly runs out and bumps into Fertwin. Fertwin explains to her that he and his friend found her sleeping in a snake pit and brought her to the elephants, due to them being safer. Lucille then discovers that Anastasia must have brought her to the snake pit while she was asleep. Fertwin then tells Lucille that he has a job for her and Luke, and he'll be willing to pay personally. Joey begins to coach Noah, as Noah shows off that he can perfectly execute a series of fighting moves. Joey is impressed, and the two prepare to head off for their next mission. Leaving the guild, Joey sees the two rhinos once again. The rhinos once again mock Joey, calling him a "babysitter". Noah overhears this and asks Joey what they were talking about. Joey tries to avoid answering, but Noah figures it out. Noah remembers Joey telling him never to listen to bullies, and decides to not let the rhinos bother him. The partners continue walking as Joey explains the mission. A group of bully hyenas is going to fight the client at a middle school, and he needs help. Lucille returns to her room and pins Anastasia to the wall, threatening to kill her. Luke attempts to calm the girls, but Lucille is furious. Luke decides that something must be done about Anastasia, but he and Lucille will figure that out as they do their job for the day and that Greg will make sure Anastasia doesn't leave the guild. Lucille proceeds to tell Luke about Fertwin's job, how two major murderers named Crabby and Seagull stole a briefcase from him. The two criminals are wanted "Dead, not alive" and Fertwin is willing to pay 300 gold pieces each to Luke and Lucille. Fertwin's father had recently passed away and left a fortune to Fertwin, which is contained in the stolen briefcase. Luke and Lucille head off to complete the mission. Arriving at the middle school, Noah and Joey meet their client, a lion named Leon. Leon is very easily frightened and nerdy, and he explains that he wants Noah and Joey to fight the hyenas for him. Leon tells them his plan, for Noah and Joey to attack the three hyenas by surprise after they start to attack him. Noah and Joey go to hide, while Leon stays out in the open to face the hyenas. Luke and Lucille arrive at the apartment of Crabby and Seagull, breaking in while the two criminals are having breakfast from Enchino Deluxe Burgers. Luke explains why they came, and intimidates Crabby by eating his burger and drinking his soda. Luke asks Seagull to tell him where the briefcase is, to which Seagull tells him. Lucille takes the briefcase from the kitchen. Crabby begins apologizing for what happened with Fertwin and tries to explain, but his concentration is broken after Luke electrocutes Seagull to death with a spell. Luke aggressively threatens Crabby and proceeds to cite Ezekiel 25:17, before electrocuting Crabby to death. Lucille admits that the events reminded her of an old movie, as the two take the briefcase to return to Fertwin. The hyenas arrive to meet Leon, the leader being named Garrett. Garrett mocks Leon for "chickening out" of their last fight due to having to make up a test. Garrett and his two friends then laugh at Leon for not having any friends, before Leon retorts and denies that statement. The hyenas approach Leon, ready to attack him. Suddenly, Joey and Noah leap out from their hiding spot. Leon introduces them as his friends, but Garrett denies that they go to their school. Joey claims this to be correct, telling the hyenas that they are members of the Mystic Forest Fighters. Garrett then orders the other two hyenas, Jacob and Bailey, to attack them while he attacks Leon. Jacob chases Noah, while Joey takes down Bailey with no trouble whatsoever. Noah crawls all over Jacob, distracting him while Garrett corners Leon. Leon distracts Garrett by telling him his fly is down, before Joey kicks Garrett in the face and defeats him. Jacob finally grabs Noah, smacks him hard and attempts to eat him. Leon then lets out a tremendous roar, frightening Jacob. Noah then shoots his tongue into the eye of Jacob, blinding him and allowing Joey to kick Jacob hard in the chest and send him crashing into the wall, defeating him. Joey runs to see if Noah is okay, seeing he is injured from the fight. Joey puts Noah on his shoulder and promises to get help back at the guild. Leon thanks Joey for their help, as Joey rounds up the hyenas to bring to jail. Luke and Lucille return the briefcase to Fertwin, who gives them their reward. Luke and Lucille leave, as Fertwin makes a phone call. Oswald is sleeping, but his phone ringing wakes him up. Oswald answers the phone, as Fertwin speaks on the other line. Fertwin tells Oswald that he's upheld his end of the bargain, and now Oswald can come over to pick up his "tracker". Oswald becomes excited, and heads out his door proclaiming that he will find the Mystic Forest Fighters. Appearances *Unnamed Chicken (debut) *Luke the Werewolf *Lucille the Werewolf *Anastasia the Werefox *Noah the Chameleon *Joey the Kangaroo *Purry the Cat *Chief Pupper *Rhinos (debut) *Oswald Aaldenberg *Fertwin the Skunk *Leon the Lion (debut) *Crabby (debut) *Seagull (debut) *Garrett the Hyena (debut) *Bailey the Hyena (debut) *Jacob the Hyena (debut) Trivia *The scene where Luke encounters Crabby and Seagull is a parody of the 1994 Tarantino film Pulp Fiction. *The episode introduced many restaurants in Enchino. Enchino Deluxe Burgers, BcDonald's, Mendy's and Jerk in the Box. There is also a soda called Coola Farga. *This is the first episode to feature a speaking character being killed off. Also meaning that The Mystic Forest Fighters handle killing jobs. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes